Mandy's Mysterious Dream
by samforesterstwin88
Summary: Mandy is suddenly having these mysterious dreams and decides to drag her best friend James to Willow Springs, Nevada to the BLM. Will Mandy find what she is looking for? Some Mandy/James.


_I could hear the distressed neighing but couldn't locate which direction it was coming from. The sound was painful to hear. At last I figured out which direction to take and ran towards the sound. Then I saw it, a beautiful silvery stallion but then he vanished. But all I could hear were the cries of a pained horse._

I jerked up right in bed. Thank god it was only a dream I thought. But I wondered why I was having a dream about a distressed horse.

The next morning I went down stairs where my mom, dad, and best friend James were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning" I said

"Hey" James smiled at me

"Want something to eat honey" Mom asked me

"No thanks" I told her. I just grabbed an apple and a banana out of the fruit bowl on the table and went into the den where the computer was.

"What's up" James asked me once I had booted up the computer.

"Last night I had a dream where all I could hear was a distressed horse whinnying and I saw this beautiful silvery stallion but then he disappeared." I got on google and searched for wild horse sanctuary's. I scrolled down the websites till I found one with a picture... of a silvery stallion.

"Look" I pointed at the screen "that is the stallion I saw in my dream" I told James.

"It could just be a coincidence" James tried to reason

"No way" I told him "Its way to close to be a coincidence."

"Well what do want to do about it" James asked me.

"I think its time for a road trip" I smiled

"Oh brother" James rolled his eyes.

"Mom, Dad James and I are going on a road trip to a wild horse sanctuary in Nevada ok" I asked/told my parents

"Why" Asked my dad

"Its Mandy and its a sanctuary filled with horses and since horses are animals" James trailed off

"I should have known" her dad figured out

"Is it cool with you guys" I asked impatiently

'"Go ahead but be careful" My mom warned

"Thank you" I yelled as I ran up the stairs. In my room I threw some jeans, shorts, socks, tank-tops, t-shirts, sneakers, and my boots into my duffel bag. And in my back pack I threw my horse books, a notebook, pens/pencils, sketch pas, colored pencils, hair brush, tooth brush/paste, and a bunch of other stuff. Then I raced downstairs and put my stuff in the truck my parents got me for my 16th birthday.

"Ready?" I asked James

"Uh Mandy I have to go home to pack" He stared at me

"Oops" I grinned sheepishly

"Come on" James sighed "You can drive me back to my house with Blackie and I can pack really fast" He made a come on motion with his hand.

"Lets Go!" I urged

"I'm coming I'm coming" James walked a little bit faster.

"Thank you" I turned and ran out to my truck and started the engine.

"Come on Blackie come on!" I opened the back door of my truck and patted the seat. Blackie pulled the leash out of James had and raced straight for me.

"Blackie!" James whined. Blackie barreled right into my legs and rolled over on my feet.

"Good boy" I praised him. "Now come on" I picked up his leash and patted the seat of my truck. Blackie bounded up and into the truck. I patted him and kissed the top of his head.

"Come on James" I whined. James grumbled and climbed into the front passenger seat of my truck. I hopped in to the driver seat and backed out of my drive-way.

"So why are you having all these weird dreams all of a sudden?" James asked me

"I don't know but I aim to find out" I exclaimed

"I know that much" James rolled his eyes

"But what I don't understand is why I'm having all these dreams now, the clinic has been quite, we haven't gone out of town for weeks either." I was puzzled.

"Maybe your freaked from a book you've read recently" James reasoned

"No I've only read mysteries lately no horse books" I explained. I pulled into James drive way and turned the truck off.

"Come on you can keep Blackie occupied while I pack" James climbed out of the truck and dug his keys out of his pocket. I jumped out on the truck and opened the back door for Blackie.

"Come on boy" I picked up his leash. Blackie leapt down from the truck and pulled me towards the house.

"Blackie heel!" I commanded. Blackie slowed down just a fraction.

"He's getting better" I told James when I walked into the house. I put Blackies leash on a hook by the door and walked into James room on the second floor. Blackie followed me.

"So do you want me to drive the whole way and we stop and spend the night in a hotel along the way or take turns driving?" I asked James

"We can take turns" he replied. James finished packing his duffel bag and made sure that Blackie would be ok till his mom got home and locked up.

"You ready?" He asked me and I replied.

"I am if you are" and we were off.

"Ok so we probably should stop and get a map from somewhere before we get on the main highway" James suggested.

"You might be right because I have no clue where I'm going" I confirmed. We stopped at the general store and bought a road atlas then hopped in my truck and studied the map.

"Ok I know where were going now so hand me that pencil will you" James pointed to the pencil that I keep in my sun visor. I handed the pencil to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Tracing our route so I we lose our place we can find it more easily" he explained

"Oh ok" I agreed.

"Well lets get this show on the road" James put the map on his lap and we buckled in.

"You sure you want to do this?" James asked me.

"You should now me well enough to know the answer to your own question" I told him

"Sadly I do" He replied.

"So lets go" I smiled


End file.
